Here i am
by MysticalAngel2011
Summary: After Judai came back from the other dimension nobody saw anything wrong with him, they all just thought that he needed some time by himself. the only one who seemed to notice something wrong was Johan. Mild lemon near the end, rated t just to be safe.


Well this is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think of it but don't be to harsh but other than that, thanks for reading XD

i don't own yugioh gx, nore any of its characters! (Unfortunately)

this story is from Judai's point of view after he came back from the other dimension fused with Yubel, nobody see's anything wrong with Judai, no one except Johan.

* * *

><p>Well here I am. Back home with everyone else. But I'm not the same any more. I grew up in my week away from everyone, became more mature.<p>

When I came back I was close to tears at what everyone said they thought happened to me, they all thought I was dead, Shou wouldn't let go of me, afraid that I would disappear if he let go.

None of them seem to realise that I changed; they all just think that I need some time by myself. Except one. Johan. He seemed to be picking up that I changed. He just won't stop asking what happened in the other dimension, and what happened to Yubel. I wonder what he would think if I told him that Yubel and I are now one. He'll most likely think that Yubel took over and demand a duel. Heh, he is so overprotective sometimes.

But I guess that's just cos I'm his best friend. But sometimes I want to be more than friends with Johan, every time he's around I get butterflies and I can't think strait. Yubel told me that I was in love with Johan when I told her. But I don't think he likes me the way I like him, I guess it isn't meant to be.

Right now I'm just sitting on the edge of the cliff near the Osiris dorms looking out to the sea trying to clear my thoughts. Luckily everyone is in class at the moment so I won't be bothered by any one.

"Judai? What ya doing?" an ever so familiar voice called to me, I didn't even have to turn my head to guess who it was.

"I should be asking you that. Johan," I replied slowly turning my head to see emerald eyes staring at me. As soon as my head was fully turned I carried on with my sentence "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked my full attention on Johan as he started to walk over to me. "Well I skipped lunch so I could come and find you. Ya know you've been really distant recently, I was starting to get worried." Johan stated as he sat down next to me, his emerald eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, just ya know…not used to being back yet." I said putting on a fake smile. But this action made Johan frown.

Did he see through my fake smile? No he couldn't have, I mean he can't, and even if he asked me what was wrong I wouldn't tell him. Wait a minute I wouldn't would I? What is this feeling? My head keeps on telling me to keep this to myself, but my heart has other ideas, it wants me to tell Johan.

"Hey Judai, Why are you lying to me? You've been acting really different and I've asked you so many times what's wrong and you won't tell me. Just tell me what's going on!" Johan raised his voice near the end and grabbed hold of my shoulders. I had never heard Johan raise his voice, well not at me anyway.

"N…nothings w…wrong Johan." I strutted, trying to shrug off his hands but this only caused him to hold on tighter. What happened next shocked me.

Johan pulled me closer and kissed me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and one around my neck, deepening the kiss.

There were only three feelings to describe how I was feeling at the moment. The first one was shock, and the second was unmistakeably love and last was happiness, Johan felt the same way as I did (Or I hoped at least).

Before I could even respond to the kiss Johan pulled back and pulled me into his chest, he was trembling I could also hear him sniffling. Was Johan crying, over me? Before I could ask him anything Johan spoke up.

"Please tell me what's wrong, please. I care about you a lot and I can't stand seeing you so distant. Please Judai, I…I love you. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Johan shouted burring his face in my neck, I could feel his tears on my shoulder as he cried. He said it, he said that he loved me.

"Y…you love me?" I just managed to say, the only answer I got was a nod from Johan as he held on tighter. I couldn't stand it, I just have to tell him now he's pretty much handed me his heart on a silver platter.

"Fine, you really want to know what happened in the last duel with Yubel?" Johan pulled his head out of my shoulder and nodded, looking deep into my eyes. I took a deep breath and started my explanation. When I told Johan that Yubel and I are now one, he was shocked and started to laugh saying that I was just joking, Yubel came and showed herself to Johan proving that what I was saying was true. When he saw her he immediately stopped laughing and just stared at her, after about five minutes of Johan and Yubel arguing, Johan apologised for not believing me. I carried on and told him the rest of what happened in the other dimension for the week that I was there.

"So there's the whole story, are you happy now?" I asked Johan and my answer was Johan pulling me into a tight embrace. "Johan?" I asked a little bit confused by his actions.

"Not yet." Johan said pulling back so he could look me in the eyes.

"W…what do you mean 'Not yet'?" I asked more than a bit confused by his statement.

"Like I said not yet, I'm not happy just yet." Johan said as he pulled his right hand up and placed it on my cheek. My eyes darted to Johan's hand and back up to his eyes, I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

"W…why n…not?" I stuttered looking into Johan's emerald eyes.

"Well if you remember earlier I said I loved you, and I won't be happy until I know exactly how you feel." Johan stated seriously.

"I…I," I gulped and took in a deep breath, here goes something. "." I said taking a breath after my very long sentence and looking at the ground hoping to hide the blush that was on my face.

"Whaaa?" Johan asked, when I looked up at his face if was full of confusion.

I sighed "I said, I really, really like you. To be honest I…I think I love you." I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Now I'm almost happy, but I will be ecstatic after I do this." Johan said pulling back.

"Do wha-HMM!" I was cut off when I felt Johan kiss me again, but this time I reacted immediately, kissing him back. I could feel Johan smirk into the kiss and nibble on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I happily obliged to Johan's request and opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore my mouth.

We broke apart when the need for air became great. I gently opened my eyes to look at Johan.

"I love you." Johan said to me as he placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." I replied as I removed my head from Johan's and placed it on his shoulder.

We sat there looking out to the sea for who knows how long, but to be honest with you I could care less. I'm with the one I love the most and nothing can change that.

* * *

><p>Well thats it! it seemed a bit cheese at the end if you ask me, but hey! RR XD<p> 


End file.
